Dol Amroth Captain
Dol Amroth Captains are the leaders that preside over Dor-en-Ernil. From them, the player may hire units of Dol Amroth. Like all trader NPCs, the Dol Amroth captain carries a silver coin in one hand. He also wears a Gondorian cape. Upon hiring a unit from this captain, the player is given the achievement "Friend of the Princes". Behaviour Dol Amroth captains spawn only in Dol Amroth stables. They can be located at the very back of the building. Dol Amroth captains will not attack any mob until provoked. When provoked, they will fight back using their Dol Amroth sword. Drops When killed, Dol Amroth captains have a chance of dropping bones, and, on a rare occasion, their sword or armour. Hiring The minimum alignment required to hire units from a Dol Amroth captain is +200 with Gondor. A Dol Amroth warhorn can be bought from the captain if the player has +1500 Gondor alignment and 2000 silver coins. Starting prices for the various hire-able troops are listed below. Speechbank Friendly * My men are the mightiest knights in all of Gondor! * For a few dozen silver coins, you can command the strongest warriors in all of Gondor. * Give me some silver coins and I'll give you some knights! * Are you here with the intention of hiring the Swan Knights for war? * Our soldiers need paying, Person! * Dol Amroth's forces can be yours to command for a fair sum of silver. * I can grant you some warriors in return for silver coins. * The Men of Dol Amroth respect you enough to follow you into battle, Person! * The skill of the knights of Dol Amroth is unmatched. * Bring some silver coins and you can have some Swan Knights. * Do you seek to command the knights of Dol Amroth, Person? * If you wish to take my troops to battle, you'll have to pay for them! * My men are in the service of the Prince. * Do you wish to command the mighty armies of Dol Amroth? * The warriors of Dol Amroth trust you, Person. You may command my valiant knights. Neutral * You are not yet thought of highly enough to lead our soldiers into battle, Person. * You wish to command my soldiers? You'll have to prove yourself to the people of Dol Amroth first, Person. * One does not simply command the Swan Knights without earning some reputation first. * They say you are a friend of Dol Amroth, but I cannot be sure until you have done more good. * Are you a friend or foe, Person? * If you wish to command the forces of Dol Amroth, you must prove that we can trust you. * You must do more good deeds for the people of Dol Amroth if you wish to command our armies. * Prove your allegiance to the Princes of Dol Amroth and I will let you command my soldiers. * Only a true friend of the Princes can lead our valiant soldiers into battle. * You'll have to prove yourself as an ally of Dol Amroth before you can command my troops, Person. * Show us that you can be trusted, Person, and we will allow you to lead our warriors. * Only the strongest friends of Dol Amroth may command its armies, Person. Hostile * In the name of the princes of old, I shall destroy you! * By the Prince, I will see you slain! * You will not see the end of this day, servant of the Shadow! * Begone from our lands, foul scum of Mordor! * You may go no further. You will not enter Dol Amroth! * You are an enemy of the Silver Swan, Person! * You may not enter Gondor, Person! * I will not allow you to harm the free folk of Dol Amroth, Person! * Your death shall be swift, Person! * I will drive you back into the Sea, spawn of Umbar! * No pity for the foes of Dol Amroth! * Your kind is not welcome in our lands. Begone, you traitor to the Eldar! * No enemies of Gondor may pass freely into our land! * Crawl back to your miserable black ships, worshipper of Morgoth! * Begone, foul scum of Mordor! * For Dol Amroth! For the Swan! * Enemies have entered Gondor! * This is a fell hour for Dol Amroth indeed! Category:Good Category:Captains Category:Dol Amroth